


The Faults of Being Alone

by orphan_account



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth, mavin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts out as a great night gone wrong, Michael winds up trying to recover from fatal injuries in a hospital bed. His best friend, Gavin, tries his hardest to be there for him and soon discovers that even though he's isn't the best with personal issues, Michael decides to trust him with secrets he hasn't told anyone else before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my secret santa for lllllets-fail! <3 I hope I can make this as long as I can for you and that you enjoy it thoroughly :)

If Gavin had know how the night was going to end he probably would never had suggested going out on the town. Being young and in his twenties, however, when Geoff offered to go out drinking Gavin instantly took him up on the offer. Tonight, like any of the other nights ended up with them and a few of their coworkers all getting smashed at the local bar. Unlike other nights though, Michael had ended up not joining them. Claimed that him and Lindsay's break up was still really hard on him.

Whether Michael meant it to or not, every time he turned down hanging out or even just hinting at losing her, Gavin felt a twinge of pain. He knew how much his best friend was hurting and wish he could help although he was never really sure how. He just didn't have that touch like his other friend Ray who somehow always knew what to say. Giving Michael his best cheesy grin he tried to sound confident and suggested hanging out another time then.

Watching him walk out of the office with his head dropped down made it even worse. Shaking his head though, Gavin quickly shut down his equipment and began to pack up. They had a great night ahead of them and even though he was feeling a little guilty knowing he was about to go party without his best friend, the alcohol would soon take affect and none of it would matter anyways.

Shots turned into tall glasses and soon enough the entire gang was out on the dance floor. None of them even aware of the clock going on one in the morning. Eventually the fun ran out and before Gavin knew it he was stumbling out of the bar as the world swayed. Distantly he could hear Kara's exhilarating laugh somewhere behind him and at some point he thought he had been following Geoff down the sidewalk.

Unaware of what was actually going on, his drunken ass managed to make it down two blocks and across the street before his friends could actually locate him. By this time he at least finally realized that he was far from where he needed to be and that there was no one around that he could recognize. His brain with all its dulled senses decided the next best thing was to call for help. Fumbling his phone out of his pocket Gavin mashed the screen until he managed to get it ringing.

"Hello..?" The tired voice answered on the other line.

"Hi," Gavin whispered into the phone, "who, uh, who is this?"

"Who is this? Gavin are you drunk right now? It's one in the goddamn morning."

"Michael?" He piped at recognizing his best friend's voice.

"Yes, asshole. Now what do you want? I'm not really in the mood."

"Michael... I uh, don't know where I'm at."

There was a slight pause on the other side before Michael replied, his voice a little softer and more concerned than before.

"What do you mean? I thought you were with the group?"

"Well yes, I was... and then.. I just wasn't. I don't know Michael" Gavin trailed off, "Do you know you have a very handsome voice?"

"Goddammit..." Michael sighed as he pushed himself out of bed. Gavin could hear noises of him moving around but couldn't really focus a whole lot.

"Michael are you.. are you still there?" Gavin tried again.

"Yeah, I'm here. Give me a few minutes." Once again there was another pause before Michael began again. "Okay now where the fuck are you?"

"Me? I'm uh.." Gavin looked around. "There's a huge green sign and the lights are bloody pounding. I think it's a gas station."

"Did you go to the usual bar?" At this point Michael was half concerned and half just wanting to get him so he can go back to bed.

"Mhmm.." Gavin dragged it out, "You know that one I really, really like."

"Okay buddy, I'll come and get you but you have to stay where you are. Promise?"

"Oh Michael you're my boy. I'll stay right here."

"On my way." Michael quickly ended the call and worked his way out of his apartment.

The trip wasn't really that far away by maybe only a good ten minutes. But being that it was so early in the morning and Michael was more tired than usual, it seemed to take him forever. Nevertheless, it was only a little bit of driving around before he saw his drunken friend laying on the cold sidewalk outside of a 7/11. Parking the vehicle, Michael climbed out and made his way to the crumpled body.

"Hey Gavin." Michael spoke as he shook the kid. Grimacing at the recent throw up on the ground Michael continued to prod him until his opened his eyes.

"Michael!" There was an undying excitement in Gavin's eyes, "my hero."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here to save your ass. Does anyone else know where you are?"

"I have not a damn clue but it's okay cause, I am all fine."

Giggling, Gavin staggered to his feet with the help of Michael and quickly embraced his best friend. Wincing from the smell of alcohol and puke on his friend's breath, Michael quickly pushed him into the shotgun seat before leaving a few voicemails for Geoff and the others. Chances are they didn't even realize he was missing or they figured he had found a way home. But eventually they would all wake up and notice his dumb ass was gone.

Trying his best to wipe the sleep from his eyes, Michael was finding it hard to keep awake. Glancing at his phone showed that it was now going on 2:30 and the sprinkling rain was now turning into a full on storm. Groaning, Michael put the vehicle into reverse and began the slow trek back to his apartment. It wouldn't be the first time Gavin had spent the night and it definitely wouldn't be the first time he was drunk in the process.

Maybe it was the fact that his body was so tired but to Michael it seemed every minute was slowing down and everything that flew past seemed to do so in a blurry fashion. His nerves pricked every few minutes but each time he was able to push it away. He absolutely hated being out on the road this night, something was just so off to him. For the most part though the entire trip was uneventful other than the few times Gavin's annoying voice jerked him back to attention.

Even though the roads were emptier than normal, they still weren't the only car on the road. Between trying to peer through sheets of rain that were coming down relentlessly and the blinding lights of passing cars, it was a little difficult to keep the vehicle going straight. There were only a few more stop lights before they could park the car and hurry inside.

They stopped at one of the lights and before they had reached the other, the light flicked quickly to green and Michael pursued. Unknowingly, the car coming from their left hadn't seen the last minute change and within mere seconds everything came to a dead stop. Michael had enough time to realize the headlights quickly filled up his entire view and Gavin's fingers entwining with his before he felt the impact of the truck plowing into their side.

Everything was sickening. From the sounds of the crunching metal and what seemed to be Gavin's confused and horrified screaming to the pain that seemed to come from everywhere. What seemed to last forever actually only took three seconds as both vehicles slid off the road. As hard as Michael tried however, he could not focus. His head was throbbing and breathing was difficult. But if only one thing he knew, Gavin was alive and making an effort to call out Michael's name but with as much as he tried, he couldn't fight through the growing numbness and everything became swallowed by darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

The first few times that Gavin came to, everything was blurred and hushed. He could tell though, that he was most definitely in a hospital from the bright lights and vague smells. His armed ached dully but not nearly as much as the hangover in his head did. Time passed by as he faded in and out of sleep hoping that everything was going to clear up soon.

Finally he awoke again and there was a soft hum of people passing by his cracked door room. Shifting himself upwards into a sitting position he was able to take tally of the damage. His right wrist was bandaged tightly to keep it from moving. From the throbbing pain that just set in, Gavin was sure it was broken. The headache had gone away for the most part but other than that his body was mainly just sore.

Bits and pieces from last night filtered in and out of his brain. Between taking shots and being on the dance floor his memories slowly became more distant and blurry. After that however, he could recall being outside and wandering the streets. Then there was Michael! He had been there to bring Gavin home, he was the one who was driving when the crash happened. Looking around now he could see that Michael was not in the same room as him.

Taking a few minutes to swing his legs off the bed, Gavin had to get adjusted to standing. There were a few random aches as he maneuvered from one foot to the other but nothing he couldn't brush off. Thankfully he had no I.Vs or anything to worry about other than the paper-thin fabric that hung loosely to his knees. Glancing out into the hallway he found the first nurse that walked by.

"Hey ma'am? Sorry, I was just wondering where my friend is? He was in the accident with me."

"I'm not too sure, I've got a few patients to go check on. However if you just take a right at the next hallway it should lead you to the receptionist. They might be able to help you more than me."

Nodding politely the woman continued on her way until she disappeared into a room. Pushing onwards Gavin followed her instructions and found his way into what looked like a waiting room. There were three other people sitting patiently so he just walked up to the desk. Upon seeing him, a male quickly asked how he could help.

"I was wondering if you could help me find my friend? His uh, name is Michael and we were in an accident together."

"Does your nurse know you're wandering around?"

"I'm not too sure... I feel bloody fine I just want to know how he's doing."

The nurse stopped for a few seconds before debating back and forth. Reaching over he grabbed a pen and small piece of paper.

"Okay, what's your name so I can inform your nurse of where you're going and what's his name?" 

"Well, I'm Gavin Free but I promise you I'm doing just fine. The lad I'm looking for is Michael Jones."

Gavin tapped softly on the counter as the receptionist typed away on his desktop. The few seconds that ticked by were in complete silence as the male made a few uncertain faces. Jotting down a room number and floor he handed the piece of paper to Gavin. It was slightly nerve-wracking for the Brit because although he has been in a hospital before, it was never to spend the night. Usually he also had his friends and family there with him. But now here he sat, dressed in a really light hospital gown, bandaged wrist, unsure of where his best friend was and if anyone else even knew where they were.

"Okay, here's his room and everything but from the looks of it he is in our intensive care unit."

"Oh." Gavin felt his stomach drop, "is he, is he all right?"

"I'm plenty sure he's alive and well, I just don't know if he'll be awake at the moment. You'll have to go see for yourself."

Nodding numbly, Gavin thanked the guy and found his way to the closest elevator. Intensive care unit. At this moment Gavin wished so hard he could remember more from last night. Sitting on the pavement in front of gas station, Michael's concerned face as helped him into the vehicle, the way he knew something was wrong so all he could think to do was grab his hand. 

"Sir? Is this your floor?"

Gavin glanced up. There were an old couple waiting to get into the elevator so he quickly excused himself. Before he could realize, Gavin's steps became more determined and his palms sweaty. Whatever condition Michael was in, it was because of Gavin. If he hadn't drank, if he hadn't wandered away like a dumbass. The worry in his stomach just grew even more. He knew Michael had already been hurting emotionally and now Gavin only fucked everything up more. It's like he kept trying to be the friend Michael needed but just didn't know how so he made everything worse. 

The rooms passed by as Gavin walked through the halls. After a minute or so he finally saw the number 413 plastered against the door. Taking a breath, Gavin pushed the door open timidly. Inside his breath stopped completely. Michael was hooked up to maybe two or three different machines, there was currently a nurse reapplying a bandage to his forehead and a cast around his right left arm.

"Mi..Michael." Gavin finally managed to squeeze out.

"Oh hello," the nurse began as Gavin walked over to the bed gingerly placing his hand on Michael's leg. "Are you his friend?"

"Yes." The answer came out in a whisper.

"Well I promise you he's doing just fine, it's just going to be a few more days before he is stable and on his own. I'm glad to see you're doing even better."

"What.. what exactly happened?"

"I'm not sure of the exact story but you guys were T-boned from the driver's side. Your poor friend here to the most of the impact." 

"But.. you said he's going to be fine..?" The feeling in Gavin's chest just keep falling more and more.

"Oh definitely. He just has a broken arm, a few bruised and broken ribs and mild concussion. Right now we're just trying to make sure he can breathe on his own before we can do much more." Noticing the look on Gavin's face she walked over and brushed his shoulder. "Trust me, your friend is in great hands. We will look after him."

Moving forward, Gavin sat on the edge of the bed. From there he could see the bruises and cuts a lot more clearly now. Michael's face seem to still be relaxed though. Not contorted with pain or with the struggle he was having just to breathe through the inserts in his nose, but relaxed. Upon closer inspection Gavin could see his eyes darting around behind the eyelids. Dreaming. The dread that had been building up early seemed to dissipate completely. Glancing back Gavin saw the nurse still sitting there.

"Can I stay with him for a little while?" He asked.

"Of course. But from the looks of it, I'm sure your free to be dismissed so you can go get your old clothes back on. They should be washed and in your room."

"Sure, I will eventually."

"Oh also, it's going on 9 soon so any visitors should be showing up between then and 9 tonight."

"Thank you." Gavin glanced at the clock and it read 8:30. He had about half an hour before friends and family possibly showed up and he was perfectly content sitting right there watching his boy sleep.


End file.
